Book 1  The Worlds Catalyst
by Sophi Tesaya
Summary: The Worlds Catalyst is about two girls, Aquamarine and Amethyst, as they leave home to explore Hoenn. Not the usual adventure fic. Rating T for future reference as likely will lead there.
1. Prologue

_This is my first submission here then; The Worlds Catalyst, the first in a trilogy I have planned that occurs within the Pokémon Special Manga. TWC, as I will from now reffer to it, takes place towards the end of the FRLG (FireRedLeafGreen) Saga and into the Emerald Saga. Various 5th Generation Pokémon will likely appear and their names will be changed from their translated to English names when released._

_Ok I'll stop talking now, hope you enjoy reading as I did my best with this prologue and following chapter~  
_

**Prologue**

_To one side stands my best friend. We've been together not even a year, and yet we've grown so strong together in such a short space of time. She's gotta be the strongest girl I've ever met, both in her battling skills and just being there when you need her; though her parents can be a little scary. This is the first time I've ever seen her looking so serious. Even with her eyes closed I can tell. Even as she plays this beautiful melody I can tell how serious she is._

_But how can she not see what's going on! There's gotta be a hundred Pokémon hurtling towards us by the command of a ton of peons. Her team and mine combined aren't anywhere near enough to stop them. But then...then I hear it. Like a thousand beats of wings the atmosphere changes. And suddenly her song changes, it is a much faster beat now as shadows fill the sky. Then there's more. The atmosphere gets even tenser as all I hear are roars._

_Then all went silent. Or at least, I think it did. No. Everything just stopped except for me and...this silver coloured chain in my bag. It's...calling out to me. Everything starts moving again, and I yank it out. It practically explodes in my face with silver dust. And suddenly, it's all multicoloured. Not one of the chain links is the same colour, and neither are the pendants running off several._

_It was like lightning was running through my veins. Facing down hundreds of wild Pokémon, dozens of trainer controlled Pokémon. And...I don't even know what to call that thing. It's beyond human capabilities, beyond Pokémon's power, beyond all laws of physics and creation. And yet...I feel we can win. But maybe...maybe we can't._


	2. Vs Chobomaki

Chapter 1 of TWC, pretty much this is meant to just explain who and how the characters act. I decided to upload this and prologue at the same time just for convenience.

Disclaimer: Sophi doesn't own any of these Pokémon or Characters; except Aquamarine, Amethyst and the mystery woman.

**Vs Chobomaki**

_The squawking. Every god damn morning. Can't somebody just shut that god damn thing up!_ The first thoughts of a fourteen year old girl every morning. And as if reading her thoughts, she heard a pop noise and then something soft that nuzzled up against her. Opening her eyes at last she began to feel the gentle heat from her Pokémon partner's small flame. The small candle Pokémon smiled in its ever-so-sweet way like every morning. With a yawn she sat up and held her Pokémon against her chest. "Urgh, morning Moshi," She drowsily smiled back to her partner as she lifted her up and set her down on the bed. She stood up and picked up her clean clothes from the bed side drawer; a pair of jean-shorts and a yellow tank top. Putting them on, she was then drawn towards a buzzing noise. Leaning across her bed she fished her purple Pokégear from the pocket of her black pants. She froze up first at seeing the time and then at the name of the person calling her on the small screen.

Elsewhere, another girl of close to the same age was impatiently sat on a chopped down tree stump and repeated bashing buttons on her own dark blue Pokégear. Finally there was the soft click to let her know that the person she had been trying for an hour to call had finally picked up. "Dammit Aqua I've been waiting for ages!" She screamed at her Pokégear, causing the people around her to look at her in an odd way. She blushed softly as she calmed herself down. "The contest is starting in an hour and you're not here and registered yet! So get your ass here now!" She hung up and sighed loudly, standing up and reaffixing her bandana, remade into a headband she tied back to resemble butterfly wings, as well as her red leggings. They were brand new clothes and she was pretty upset that she wouldn't have a lot of time to show Aqua before the bug catching contest at Petalburg woods would start.

The girl had thrown herself up and rushed around to get dressed quicker. Returning her Hitomoshi to its ball she threw herself down the stairs of her apartment complex, pulling her shoes on as she ran. Once out in the fresh air, she paused to swallow the bar of chocolate she had picked up from her kitchen before leaving, and ran out. She ran past the currently vacant Petalburg Gym and towards the cliffs on the way towards the forest.

Still sat on the stump, Amethyst impatiently fiddled with her Pokéball in her hands, inadvertently releasing her Pichu. She'd never understood why, but its left ear always looked funny. There wasn't anything wrong with it, the fur on the ear always just seemed to grow at a really fast rate so cutting it off became a chore and the Pichu seemed to like it that way.

"Pi, Pi-Pichu?" The small rodent asked possibly the only person who could understand her.

"Yeah I'm alright Pich, just a little annoyed at Aqua that's all," She smiled to her Pichu who just hopped up and sat on her lap, softly singing to itself in a carefree manner. Soon enough Aqua came running up and Amethyst stood up, holding her still singing Pichu as she just walked towards the registration booth in silence. Aqua gave a nervous laugh as she knew she was made and let her just cool down. Both girls signed themselves up with only minutes to go, being two of the only trainers that didn't have to leave spare Pokémon behind, other than the one permitted to take with them inside the forest. Amethyst had read about the contest, it was said to have been brought over from the Johto region with one major difference, Pokémon caught here had to be released afterwards back into the forest to keep the nature inside from becoming too imbalanced. Besides, the contest wasn't often and the wild Pokémon could be caught again at a later time when the contest wasn't going on.

"So, that's Miss Aqua-Marine," The lady behind the registration table said to the girls, making sure the information was correct,

"It's Aqua, but yes," The older girl corrected. The woman nodded and continued.

"And you're entering with a...erm...May I just see what a Hitomoshi is?" She asked, clearly a little sceptical. Aqua abided and released her candle Pokémon and smiled at Amethyst's Pichu who waved back. "Oh, such a cutie. But I guess that's ok." She looked back to her sheet of paper for Amethysts' registration. "And you're Amethyst Birch with Pichu. Wait...B-B-Birch? You're related to the Professor than right?" The blue haired girl suddenly looked nervous and nodded softly. The woman understood and calmed herself down. "Well, everything's in order. Please do proceed to wait for the contest to start," Both girls said their thanks, bowed slightly, and walked inside the forest with the crowd of people also entering.

For minutes neither one of them spoke. "Amy...I'm sorry I was late," Aqua finally broke the silence as the announcer was speaking. Both girls were listening but whispered so as not to interrupt.

"Well you should be,"

"Nice clothes by the way, defiantly make you look much cuter than those old clothes your mother gave you," Aqua said joking. But Amethyst pouted and dug her elbow into Aqua's side angrily, though a slight blush crept across her face.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled as boys and girls around them all darted off with their own Pokémon partners. Aqua noticed first off about the mass flock of Taillow and Zigzagoon and Slakoth; common Pokémon of the area. Both girls knew that they were lucky to have different Pokémon, Aqua especially. Neither one was so enthusiastic though.

"Alright, most points wins?" Aqua said, though she didn't wait for an answer before rushing off into the woods. Amethyst sighed and raced off in a different direction.

Aqua continued deep into the woods, finding only the 'boring' Pokémon like Wurmple and Caterpie. She wanted something different, something better! Then something caught her eye. A Silcoon was thrown into the path in front of her. It was clearly hurt and knocked out. Soon enough, another followed. Then another. And another! Soon there was a mound of Silcoon, Kakuna, and the odd Spinerak too. Aqua smirked as she knew a powerful Pokémon was doing this. And having remembered where she was going, there was only a small chance of the Pokémon being a trainers.

She didn't proceed to far until she felt a stabbing pain in her feet. She looked down and sat the ground had been changed and the mud had been made into small little spikes. She had to step back and looked for a different way. It was harder, but she carefully side stepped along the sides by the grass to avoid the pathway. Finally clear of the Spikes, she continued running. The area ahead was clear. Only a circle of trees and one way into the area, the way Aqua had come. Taking another few steps in, she stepped on something else. This time it didn't hurt however. Stepping back she looked down and sat a broken bottom half of a Pokéball. She looked and saw a small bit of a footprint on what would have been the outside of the ball. Before she knew it, something hit her in the stomach hard. Her Hitomoshi had been investigating the Spikes until her trainer was hurt. She rushed over and saw no attacker, neither did Aqua. "The hell was that," She groaned out as she rubbed her stomach. Then it happened again. A small needle flew from the ground and flew at Aqua. Hitomoshi noticed and intercepted the attack. "Urgh thanks Moshi. Fire an Energy Ball right back where that came from." The small candle created a green orb by its mouth, firing off the energy at the ground where the needle came from. The dirt moved and something shined underneath. Whatever it was suddenly jumped out and landed on solid ground again. Right away Aqua recognised it. A Pokémon back from her home region Unova. "What... What's a Chobomaki doing all the here in Hoenn?" She asked herself, but the Pokémon didn't seem to care. It shot off another Leech Life needle at the candle Pokémon. "Whatever, this'll score me some points. Moshi fire back another Energy Ball," The two attacks were thrown and collided, but Energy Ball easily overpowered and flew at the Pokémon. It's oddly shaped shell, reminding Aqua of an old knights helmet, just bounced the attack off however. "Oh, not good," The shelled bug was clearly annoyed as it's puckered up face appeared again. It looked up and cried out.

"Cho!" It was clearly up to something.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. The bug sweat dropped as nothing happened. Aqua used her move recorder app for her Pokégear and recorded it as a Baton Pass, but being a wild Pokémon it failed. "Well, that could've gone worse. Moshi finish it with Ember," The small ghost and fire type was too fast, it fired off tiny flames that caught inside of the shell, taking down a whole lot of its health. It looked up and glared, about to attack, until it felt a tap on its shell and a buzzing sound as its surroundings changed. Aqua had thrown a Pokéball and it had succeeded in sucking the bug in. It shook. Twice. A third time. Then nothing. Aqua cheered as the captured succeeded as she went to collect the ball.

Making her way back to the entrance, accidentally treading on the Spikes again, she proceeded to just wait it out. The contest still had another half an hour left to go and she eventually gave in to the announcers' 'advice' to go look for some rarer Pokémon. She knew she'd found an ultra rare Pokémon already and felt more than confident it could win something at least. She chose simply to get some exercise and run through the forest, having her Hitomoshi Ember any bugs that got in the way to earn it some experience.

It wasn't long until up ahead she found Amethyst. "Oh, hey Amy!" She called out and hurried up down the path way. Amethyst was stood still, looking to something in the air that was blocked from Aqua's view by trees. But as she got closed, she began to notice something hovering in the air. A round metallic thing at first, then noticing two more almost spheres protruding out the sides. As well as two magnets. One large eye was on the centre sphere and one small one on each of the small spheres on the outside. Standing atop the Pokémon Aqua didn't recognise, was a young woman, looking to be in her early twenties with bright orange hair, short and styled like a single flame. The atmosphere was thick. Aqua looked to Amethyst and knew something was up. Both girls knew this woman was trouble.

...

**Sophi:** Well, I'm done for today, next chapter won't be too far behind.

**Aqua:** Oh come on! You leave us just waiting to fight *BeepBeep*

**Amy:** ... The hell just happened?

**Sophi:** Oh, that girl is going to be revealed soon enough, but for now I'm keeping her name secret

**Aqua and Amy:** *together* ... meanie


	3. Vs Kaburumo

_Ok, this chapter's a little more delayed than I wanted. I technically already had this chapter and the next for awhile, just sorta pushed the two back to make the releases of chapters seem spaced out evenly, but I guess I failed at that. But whatever._

_Same as always; Pokémon aint mine. The characters Amethyst and Aqua and the mystery woman **are** mine however._

**Vs Kaburumo**

Leaving Aqua behind, Amethyst felt more of a 'follow the group' effect as she came across several other trainers catching Pokémon. She was taking a much slower pace than the other trainers too. She visited Petalburg woods often and loved just strolling. But that was cut exceptionally short. As she walked more into a secluded part, she felt the ground beneath her disappearing as a weight pushed against the back of her legs. She was sent flying over some unseen force and threw back as whatever it was continued. She managed to get one good look at it however. Ok, more of a just barely decent look. All she noticed fully was that it was blue, small and had a horn. Using her own Pokégear she scanned through the data base of Pokémon her parents had programmed in. The only outcome the technology gave her was that the Pokémon was a Heracross. "Huh, that's weird," She muttered to herself, "Looked a little...small for a Heracross,"

"Did you say Heracross?" A very deep and nasally voice came from next to her ear. A short nerdy looking boy had stood on his toes and was looking over her shoulder quite closely. Out of reflex, Amy swung and smacked the boy.

"Geez, what did you think you were doing?" She screamed at him as she had knocked him down to the ground on his butt. Out of guilt, she offered her hand and helped the boy up. "Sorry you just...scared me,"

"Erm...no worries I guess." The boy brushed himself off. "But you're right, that Pokémon did resemble a Heracross a little. My guess is that it's a baby Heracross or something. But with the strength it showed to knock a human over, it's gotta be strong," He grew a determined look. "So you'd better watch out because that little Heracross will win me this contest," He didn't even give Amy a chance to speak any further before rushing off in the direction of the Pokémon over. A smirk crossed her face as she turned on her heels and broke off in a run after him.

"Think again!" She screamed as she ran and even overtook him; mentally thanking her mother for her tall genes. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to the bug which by then had vanished. Looking back, she saw she'd lost that boy too. With a sigh she just shrugged it off and continued her stroll further in, unaware of the set of eyes that watched and stalked her from the trees. Swinging between the branches the mystery person stayed both out of side and close behind.

"Kabuuu!" A small shriek echoed around Amethyst. She stopped immediately in her tracks as she could feel that the ferocity behind the voice. "Kaaaabuuuuu!" The cry went again. Stood still, Amethyst was more easily able to pinpoint the location and went straight into investigating. Her Pichu released itself from its Pokéball as it ran excitedly besides her.

Coming upon a clearing; Amethyst and her Pichu saw two wild Pokémon were battling. Standing closest to her was a very small round Pokémon. Dark blue and looking to be nothing but a shell with a tiny horn sticking up from it. Amethyst gasped softly as she realised this was the Pokémon that had hit her earlier. But on the opposite side, stood the Pokémon she was led to believe it was; a Heracross. However this one was huge. Amethyst had seen plenty of Heracross, and most of them were at most five feet tall. But this one towered over any other she had ever seen. By her guess, it was at least six and a half feet tall. And stood up against the nearly two foot tall shell bug, it was clear who would win in the battle.

As Amethyst watched the fight unfold, her suspicion was made certain. The Heracross was strong and fast. It delivered a barrage of Horn Attacks and Fury Attacks. But the little bug wasn't backing down. It looked greatly injured, and yet so did the Heracross. "Kabuuu!" The small bug shouted as a red aura quickly flashed around its body and concentrated on a single point and threw the Heracross back. Both Pokémon stared each other down and panted. Simultaneously their horns lit up, Heracross's seemed to even grow slightly longer and sharpened. Both ran, Heracross was much, much faster though. Their attacks collided head on as their horns interlocked. In an attempt to throw it off, Heracross spun in an attempt to throw it away. But before it could full throw, the large Heracross vanished as a Pokéball continued in an arched motion from where it was thrown. Due to the Heracross's weakness from the battle, it was unable to escape the Pokéball and was captured.

"Dammit, I wanted that Kaburumo," A woman's voice said as she dropped out of the tree from behind Amethyst. Drawing a Dusk Ball, a special type of Pokéball that looked black with several dark green circles coating the outside.

"Well that's too bad, you made your capture for the competition," Amethyst commented as she turned back to the Kaburumo. "But this little guy is mine now, Pichu get in with a Quick Attack,"

"Oh I'm not in this silly contest girly, I just want that Pokémon to show the Leader and get my revenge," She threw the Dusk Ball up as a circular metallic Pokémon appeared from inside it. "Light the area with Flash!" The Magnezone unleashed a blinding light from its magnets. The Pokémon's owner was basked in bright light. She was slender and tall, jumping up and landing on her Magnezone she styled her hair up from going straight to her shoulders, up to resemble a flame. "Magnezone, Zap Cannon the both of those Pokémon!" Large electrical balls formed in front of the magnets, concentrated into powerful orbs of lightning. With a small twitch, both balls were sent hurtling. Amethyst just barely dodged out of the way, her Pichu on the other hand wasn't so lucky. It was struck from behind hard. Electricity coursed through its body in only a second as it was knocked unconscious. The small blue bug Kaburumo on the other hand took the initiative as it curled over into a ball. The Zap Cannon hit it hard, electricity clung to its body, and yet it uncurled like it was nothing. "Hrm, so you Endured the hit," The mystery woman commented.

Amethyst knew what that meant if it was an Endure attack. The Kaburumo would be weak and if it was the same level as her Pichu, or somewhere close, no doubt it would be very low on health. Drawing a vacant Pokéball she made a dash, having to careful avoid another few Zap Cannons the woman ordered. Withdrawing her Pichu, she also threw a ball at the exhausted Kaburumo. The ball didn't even shake; it sucked the Pokémon in and flew back to her hand. She turned on her heels and made a break for the way she came. With Kaburumo's ball in hand, she threw it forwards as the Magnezone moved to block her exit. "Kabu, Mega Horn!" The small bug burst out as the ball was thrown and with the speed the ball was thrown combined with the force the bug was thrown out of the ball, it's horn glowed brightly and it slammed into the floating steel type, knocking it on the edge as it caused the Magnezone to lose its balance and spin at a fast rate, giving Amethyst the chance to return the bug and run past.

"Urgh, get back here!" The mystery woman screamed as she clung onto her Magnezone's antennae for dear life as it spun to a stop quickly. "After her!" She growled through clenched teeth as the Magnezone turned and flew off after her. The Pokémon was quickly gaining on Amethyst until she turned and stopped, the mystery woman also stopping. Amethyst closed her eyes and took a deep breath. iAqua, where are you? /I

"Oh, hey Amy!" Amethyst smirked and opened her eyes as she felt confident now. She turned around to see her best friend running up. But she didn't say anything as she saw Aqua's serious expression, knowing Aqua knew this woman was trouble.

"Oh goodie, two little runts to squish," The mystery woman held up another Pokéball as she released the exceptionally large Heracross. Without an order, it flew forwards and with its arm glowing, punched Aqua's Hitomoshi, knocking it out in the process.

"Damn! Moshi you alright," Aqua knelt down to tend to her Pokémon. She drew a Pokéball herself and released the newly captured Chobomaki. "Maki, it's up to you,"

"New Pokémon huh? Well you're not the only one. Kabu, you're up," Amethyst said as once again, she let out the weakened Kaburumo. The mystery woman did nothing more than laugh.

"Two little runt, with two little runty bugs. And best of all, you brought my next target to me too. Once I crush you, that Chobomaki and Kaburumo will be mine,"

"As if!" Aqua yelled as she checked her Pokétch and scanned in the Kaburumo. "Amy, your Kaburumo's really weak. It's on the verge of fainting so be careful." Amethyst nodded as she understood. "Pichu's down too right?" Once again, Amethyst nodded. "Well then, guess it's our own little bugs against this woman's Magnezone and Heracross."


End file.
